Elsword OC fanfic
by sniperboy300
Summary: This is based on my OC Evan an orphane in the city of Hamel. this is my first fanfic enjoy. Also tell me how im doing please it will help alot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers i would like to inform you that this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it.**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight 18**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph 19**

**Rena: Grand Archer 18**

**Aisha: Elemental Master 17**

**Raven: Battle Master 22**

**Chung: Tactile Trooper 16**

**Evan: Midnight Sniper 17**

* * *

Evan's Pov

I was walking in the suburbs of Hamel. letting the rain hit the top of my hood, I slowly walked up the street to a cafe i had only 30 Ed on me at the time barely enough for a decent meal so i just sat in a corner table laid down my rifle and ordered a water. Then i saw a group of people across the room laughing and eating a feast of food. I just sat there and looked before I could look away a boy with red hair saw me looking at them. then there was no more laughing they began to whisper, and after a minute the red haired boy and a green haired elf walked over to me and sat down at the table.

"Hi there!" the elf said.

i just pulled my hood down lower.

"are you okay?" she questioned.

I remained silent.

She asked me 3 more times each time no response.

Then the red head lost it.

He slammed his fist on the table screaming."What is Wrong with you!"

I slumped down in my seat as he continued to yell at me. The cafe was silent.

While the elf tried to calm him down i picked up my rifle. left my ED for the waitress and went back into the rain. As i was walking away the elf ran after me.I picked up my pace. she still followed me for 3 blocks till i started to a full on sprint to get away she was faster then me and stopped me in front of the alley where i hide from the world.

"Why are you trying to get away from me?" she had a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"just leave me alone." i said in a whisper.

I tried to walk away but she blocked me so I talked to her.

"so why are you trying to get away from me?"she asked again.

"i would rather be alone like i have always been"I said.

"You dont need to be you could make friends instead of hiding from the world." she said while removing my hood reveling my hazel eyes.

But before i could say anything else i heard yelling. "Rena where are you?"they yelled. She held up a finger telling me to wait. after a few minutes she came back with 5 other people. then she asked if i had anywhere to stay. i shook my head no. so they told me to follow them.i tried to walk away but then she dragged me along. I walked 10 steps behind them. After half an hour of walking we came to a two story house at the edge of the woods. i just stood there staring because I'm used to being in alley ways but this was amazing to me. They invited me The a girl with amber eyes and silver hair asked me if i wanted to stay here to night.

"No I don't want to bother you guys."but they insisted.

I tried to leave but the purple haired girl cast a spell so I could not leave.

Then the elf ran up stairs grabbed a blanket and a pillow and gave it to me

So i slept on the couch thinking _why are they so nice to me, and fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

**So i hope you guys like this its my fan fiction i know its a bit short but please review and tell me how i'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Evan's POV

I woke up that morning wondering where was I. Then I remembered I was in the house of those people that wouldn't let me leave. It was 4 A.M. so i decided to take a walk I left the house but left a note so they wouldn't follow me then sun was just now rising it was yet another rainy day. _"I cant ever catch a break." I thought._

I was walking down main street looking at the stalls till I found an apple stand. I bought two apples and walked around for a while. when i got back to the house it was 6 A.M.. i heard people talking so instead of going inside I sat against a tree on the brink of the woods eating an apple. Just then i heard the door close so i climbed up the tree. It was a blonde haired boy and he was walking towards the tree. I remained still but he spotted me and yelled for me to come down. I jumped down.

"What is it?" I asked

"We want you to come and side and have breakfast"

"I'm all set." I said while holding up the apples.

"That is not a real meal come on." and dragged me back to the house.

Everyone was in there talking and eating but when i came in it became silent. I walked over and sat down next to a bit with raven black hair. Then they passed me a plate filled with eggs bacon and toast. My stomach began to growl and everyone laughed but me. I took a bite and it was amazing i havent had food like this in 7 years. After I was done they began to question me.

"So who do you live with?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Myself." I said with no emotion.

"Dont you have parents?" The red headed boy asked.

I said no.

"Why don't you?" asked the blonde boy

"because i'm an orphan." they all gasped

"I was abandoned at the age of two and my parents where never found. When i turned ten I left the orphanage and lived in the alley ways for 7 years now." I explained. The elf and the girl with purple hair cried. "I would pick pocket money to get by and i would go to the same cafe to get food. the other night I was low on money so i just got a drink and planned to leave till i saw you guys laughing and eating what seemed like a feast to me. Then he saw me looking your way." I pointed at the red haired boy." That's when you two came over trying to talk to me but i kept silent like I always do."" don't you have any friends" asked the silver haired girl. "no."

"Then how about you join us." the elf asked with joy.

I denied. After a few minutes I finally decided to join them. They wanted to see how I could fight. They told me to bring my weapons with me. I walked over to the couch and picked up my knife and my rifle and walked around back to where they train."oh yea by the way my name is Rena." the elf said" and that is Chung, Eve, Raven, Aisha, and Elsword. We walked out side.

They took me over to a training dummy to try out my moves on. I pulled out my sniper.

_DEAD SHOT_

I fired my sniper with extreme accuracy and blew the head off of it. They where in awe

FURY STAB

I stabbed the dummy 5 times with my knife.

_KNIFE SLIP_

I ran up to a new dummy and stabbed him once and slit its throat.

They where very impressed by my power. We went back inside to talk some more." so if i'm going to stay here I guess I'm going to sleep on the couch the whole time." I said. "No silly we will clean out Elsword's trophy room and make it into your room." Eve said. Elsword was mad his face was as red as his hair. "WHAT!" He screamed. "You don't need that room there is one tiny participation trophy in there." Elsword was embarrassed. "We will try to order you a new bed as soon as possible." Aisha said. I felt welcomed by them. I told them that i was going to take a shower and they nodded. I found the bathroom and began to take off my clothes hanging them up i stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit my face. _"I don't remember the last time i had a proper shower."_ I thought. When i was done i dried myself off and put my clothes back on. I walked down stairs. Raven asked "Why do you have the same clothes on?" they all nodded. "These are the only ones I have" I replied. "well we will just have to get you some new ones." Rena said. So they dragged me off to the clothes store and made me try on alot of clothes. "Can't I just get some more of what i have on?" I asked. They agreed and i got 4 new sets of jeans and 5 new shirts and a bunch of other stuff.

When we walked home I went to my new room and looked at it. It was a nice decent size and had a dresser, a chair and a closet. The only thing missing is a bed. I walked down stairs and every one was gone except Rena she was on the couch watching TV. I walked up to her. "where is everyone?" I asked. "Their off doing some missions I decide to stay here to keep you company." She explained. I sat down and watched TV with her. we watched a bit of every thing mainly the news, after a while i got tired and wanted to get some sleep. Rena still wanted to watch TV so she said i could nap in her bed. "Are you sure with that?" I asked. "Yeah its totally fine" she was smiling."Go ahead and sleep don't worry.". I walked up stairs and found her room it was a green color like her hair and she had a queen size bed so i took off my Hoodie and my shirt and fell asleep in her bed. I slept for a while till I was woken up by Rena telling me it was time for dinner so i got up. She stared at my abs I just blushed and put on my shirt and hoodie. I followed Rena down stairs where everyone was eating I sat next to Rena and ate my dinner it was hamburgers and fries from the cafe. I ate slowly and while I finished they asked me where I was. I said " I was up in Rena's room taking a nap." they gave me weird looks. "I told him he could sleep in my room," Rena said with a smile. Everyone else went up stairs to do whatever but Rena. So we talked and found out we have some of the same interests. I also found out some stuff about her elf tribe i felt sorry for her. We got bored and started to play twister half way through the game i fell on her and we accidently kissed. We both sat straight up. We were both blushing badly.

"S-s-sorry a-about t-that" I studdered.

"It's ok." she was still blushing with a smile.

I told her I was tired and she nodded

So I went to the couch and fell asleep and she went upstairs. _"I think i have feelings for her?" I thought to my self._

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter and please tell me how i did and if i should keep going, and thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Evans POV

I woke up this morning and the others were already up and had breakfast ready. I wlaked into the kitchen to grab my food when Eve stopped me.

"Do you want to go on a dungeon run with us?" She asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Okay then get your gear together we are leaving in an hour."

I walked up stairs and went into my room to grab my gear. I grabbed my sniper and my knife of course. I also grabbed a few health potions and a med kit just in case. then i walked down stairs ready to go. I waited for 40 minutes the others slowly came out of their rooms with there gear chung brought his cannon a backpack and he wore his Tactile Trooper armor. Then Rena walked down stairs with Eve the both had there bags and Rena had her bow while Eve had Moby and Remy. Finally Raven, Aisha, and Elsword came down ready to go. We walked for about 45 minutes then I asked "What dungeon are we going to?" "We are going to the Underground Waterway." Said Aisha.

When we finally arrived I looked around no enemies just some harmless Micky We traveled in deeper and found some of Banthus's minions we beat them easily. But as we got deeper more enemies appeared and the tougher they got. We walked about 5 more minutes and found a large opening. Inside was Banthus he was big and wielded a large sword. Just as we entered to confront Banthus an elf appeared but she wasnt like Rena. She had a dark aura around her body.

"What are you doing here Chloe!" Rena yelled.

"I'm here to keep you brats away from the el so if you don't mind its time to die."

We all split up in groups of two. Only I went alone I climbed up onto a ledge to get a good shot at Chloe, but when I readied my scope I felt some thing hit me. I looked down to see an arrow in my leg then I felt another hit me arm. I tried to take a shot but that's when I got hit in the chest. I fell off the ledge and onto the floor the others ran towards me while Banthus and Chloe escaped. Eve was crying and so was Rena. They pulled out the arrow in my leg and arm but they couldn't get the one in my chest out. "its no use does anyone have a med kit with them i need to to help get the arrow out and to dress the wound for now" Aisha yelled. they shook their heads. "There is one in my bag!" I yelled. At that moment I blacked out with Eve and Rena still crying and every one worried.

* * *

I woke up in my room. I noticed i was on a bed I guess my own bed. It was a queen size like Rena's. Then i wondered where is everyone. I looked down and saw my chest, my arm, and my leg was bandaged up and red. Then I remembered Chloe shot my the other day. I tried to get up but my whole body hurt like hell. Then I let out a small yelp of pain, Rena came running in her eyes wide open. Then Eve also came in her eyes a little watery. I asked" How lond was I out?" "Two days." they both said. I was shocked. _"Wow two day I was knocked out for."_I thought. then the others came into my room all happy I was awake. I tried getting up from my bed but Aisha pushed me back down. "You have to stay in bed for a few days to let your body heal." Aisha said. "Also would any of you guys care to help out Evan when he needs assistance?" "I will!" Rena said with her hand up. "Okay now everyone out he needs his sleep." Rena said. Everyone left except Rena. She sat down on the chair next to my bed. "What time is it?" I asked She looked at the clock on my wall "9:30 P.M." She said. I was feeling a little tired. I heard her yawn "Do you want to lay down?" I asked "really?" "Yeah you let me sleep in your bed so you an sleep in mine." Okay let me go change real fast." She left and when she returned she was in a night dress of some sorts. Then she laid down beside me and pulled up the covers she smiled at me and I smiled at her. "Good night Rena." I said "Goodnight Evan." and with that we fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning I woke up and saw that Rena was still asleep. Quietly I tried to get out of bed but my body hurt so much that I banged my fist against the table by my bed. That was enough to awake Rena. She woke up and had a cute little smile on her face "good morning." She said in a happy voice. "Morning Rena." I replied. "Want to get some breakfast?" She asked "Sure." "I'll bring you some okay." "Okay." I said. After 2 minutes she came back with two plates of food and two glasses of water. She placed one on my table and sat down on the other side of my bed. We both ate in silence then I said" Do you want to do some thing later?" "I wish we could but you cant leave your bed remember." "Oh yeah." I said she stuck out her tongue and i smirked at her. We sat around for a while talking till I started to feel drowsy. Rena noticed me and told me to lay down for a while. So I laid down and she closed the door with a smile. I was asleep for a while about 3 hours till i woke up to a sound of yelling. I managed to get myself out of bed and made it down the stairs. There I saw Eve yelling at Elsword. Nothing strange there but when I looked out side I saw Rena kissing Chung. I felt depressed I had a crush on Rena but I guess she likes Chung so I quietly went back upstairs into my room I laid down and started to cry a little. "I was so scared to ask her out and to find out the likes Chung it makes me feel so sad again. I thought she liked me and that's why she stayed but I guess I was wrong."

Later when everyone was in bed I dragged myself out of the house I still hurt like crazy because it has only been 3 days since the attack. I decided to go back to the old alley way where I used to go so I could escape from the world. I found the old alley way and sat there crying. Then I heard foot steps and i hid behind a dumpster. When the footsteps faded away I came out of hiding. But I felt like some one was still there, before I could do anything else my arm was grabbed from behind I turned around and saw it was Rena. I felt a hole in my chest open up as I looked into her eyes.

"Why did you run away Evan?" She asked

"Because I saw you kissing Chung and I have a crush on you so I thought you were dating Chung." A tear fell on my face

"No I did that because I lost a bet with Eve." She wiped away my tear.

"So you dont like Chung?"

"No I like you." She was pulling away my hood reveling my hazel eyes. At that moment I decided to ask her some thing. "R-R-Rena? will you go o-o-out w-with m-m-m-me?" I studdered like crazy feeling nervous. "Yes I will." I felt so happy"but first you have to heal up before we can go out." She said I nodded. We walked back to the house in the rain the lights where on. When we walked in I saw everyone watching TV and drinking hot chocolate. I waved at them and they smiled. I saw two cups for me and Rena I grabbed them and let Rena help me to my there i saw that they had put a TV in my room. I laid down and so did Rena I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels till I found a movie. Then I turned to Rena and asked "Want to have that date now?" She nodded and we cuddled up next to each other and watched the movie. I woke up exspecting to see Rena I turned to Rena to see she wasn't there. I looked around the room and didn't see her. I yelled for Eve. Eve came to my door "Have you seen Rena?" "No I thought she was with you." Then I saw a note on my bed I read it to Eve.

_Dear, Evan_

_If you want to see Rena again you will bring 5 million ED to this location and come alone_

_-Chloe._

I was furious. I knocked over my table in my rage. Then the others came up stairs. "Whats wrong and wheres Rena?" Chung asked. "Chloe has her." I went into a state of extreme depression. Eve came over and patted my back. "It's okay we will get her back." She said. "No the note says to come alone I have to do this my self. I quickly opened my closet and grabbed my gear I put it on and rushed out the door everyone screaming at me. I went to the location it was the cafe I first met them in. In the corner I saw Rena tied up I ran over to her and took off the gag. "Run it's a trap!" She yelled. I ducked as an arrow flew over my head. I turned around and saw Chloe. "What do you want with me Chloe!" "I want revenge on my family!" "What!" Rena yelled. I felt so bad. "When I was 11 I was hired as an assassin to kill a group of elves. Only I didn't know they where elves. I went to the location and saw them I fired off my rilfe and killed two of them only one was left but she shot and arrow and hit me in the neck. that was the last time target I ever accepted. I soon quit and went back to the streets." Rena was in shock from what i told her."why did you do it." "The man said he knew who my parents where and would tell me if i did the mission. So I did it but the only thing i got from it was a scar on my neck from the arrow." " Now I can finally get revenge." Chloe yelled. She dashed towards me i dodged her and shot a bullet but missed. She shot an arrow I dodge. She fires a second arrow and hits me in the leg. I yell as my whole body hurt from all the previous wound broke open. Blood pooled at my feet then she walked over to Rena. She held a knife to her neck "Say good bye to your girlfriend.

_DEAD SHOT!_

I fired my rifle the bullet goes through her head and she falls to the ground. I rush to Rena to find her okay. I begin to cry. "I'm sorry you got in this mess and you probably hate me for doing that mission." I was crying like crazy at Rena's feet just kneeling there. "It's okay." I look up "You were given false information on some thing dear to you. You had no idea that it was a trick." I stood up and hugged her crying into her shoulder. She patted me on the back. Then we walked home inn the rain. Half way home I stop her."whats the matter?" I pull her close to me. She removes my hood reveling my hazel eyes and I kiss her. We kiss for a whole minute and then we walk home walk up stairs and we lay in my bed. We start to make out but when we finish we both lay down pull up the covers and fall asleep together with her in my arms.

* * *

**So this will conclude my first ever fanfiction please take some time to give some feed back and anyother ideas that you want to share with me **

**Goodbye **

** ***Connection Lost*****


End file.
